ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragoon
The Dragoon is a playable class in Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis ''and ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (SNES/PS, PSP), and a special playable class in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen and Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber. The Dragoon is an elite warrior clad in dragon-like armor, from which is said they harness the might of dragons. They tend to favor spears and swords as their weapons of choice, to better slay their favored marks. Their expertise in draconology not only makes them better hunters, but also better tamers sometimes. Notable groups include the Three Knights, said to live somewhere in Xenobia, and the Wyrmknights, a former knightly order from Galgastan. Background ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' Dragoons, or dragon knights, possess the strength of a knight with the dragon handling capabilities of a dragon master. Considered the highest class of knight, the dragoon's power is said to be on par with the dragons they are named after. The legendary Three Knights were all dragoons. The Dragoon has the appearance of a heavily armored warrior, wielding a two handed sword. A powerful front line fighter, the Dragoons are the among the strongest physical attackers in the game with three devastating front row attacks. When taking into account the three versions of Dragoon, this class also has the ability to recruit all the second tier dragons. The only characters capable of being Dragoons within the game are Slust, Fenril and Fogel. Recruitment ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' The Dragoon class is exclusive to Slust, Fenril and Fogel. * Slust: 'Found on the Muspelm stage. To recruit: ** Defeat the stage boss Slust. The player must have 2/3 of the Reputation Meter full, possess the Star of Heroes (HEROSTAR), and the Opinion Leader must have at least 70 Alignment. ** Answer "Yes" to recruit him. * '''Fenril: '''Found on the Organa stage. To recruit: ** Defeat the stage boss Fenril. The player must have 2/3 of the Reputation Meter full, possess the Star of Heroes (HEROSTAR), and the Opinion Leader must have at least 70 Alignment. ** Answer "Yes" to recruit her. * '''Fogel: '''Found on the Shiguld stage. To recruit: ** Defeat the stage boss Fogel. The player must have 2/3 of the Reputation Meter full, possess the Star of Heroes (HEROSTAR), and the Opinion Leader must have at least 70 Alignment. ** Answer "Yes" to recruit him. [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (SNES/PS)'' Male human units with at least 115 STR, 106 VIT, 114 DEX and Neutral alignment can be classed as dragons. Jenounes Apatizer, a semi-unique Dragoon, can be recruited during Chapter 2 (Lawful). See page for details. ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' Male human units with the '''Dragon Scale emblem, 215 HP, 109 STR, 94 AGI, and Neutral or Chaotic alignments can be classed as Dragoons. Recruitable enemy Dragoons can also appear in the following locations: * Solea (Path A/B, Battle #10) * Haena (Path B, Battle #15) Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PS)'' * Weapon of Choice: Sword. * Passive Skill: Dragon Slayer. The Dragoon is a male only class. One of the three "advanced" melee classes in the game, at first glance the Dragoons may seem weaker than their counterparts the Swordmaster and Terror Knight, however they shine in combat against Dragons and Lizard Men due to their Dragon Slayer passive which grants them additional damage against both. Stat-wise they have excellent growths in STR, DEX and HP, making them ideal frontliners, and unlike most melee classes they can also use Indirect-type attack magic (although they will need to cross-train with magic classes for it to be viable since the Dragoon's INT growth is very poor.) Any Neutral Knights or intended tank units should typically be classed as Dragoons. This is also one of the recommended classes for a Neutral Denim. ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' * Favored Weapon: Spears, Swords. * Favored Armor: Heavy Armor. The Dragoon is a male-only class. They're one of best frontline classes thanks to their tankiness (comparable to the Knight's) and great damage potential. They're can also use Missile-type elemental spells, but their INT growths are so low that they might as well never use magic. Their highlight is their dragon-killing passive, which increases the physical damage dealt to Dragon-type units and gives them a chance to deal Instant Death to them with basic attacks; the latter displays as a special 'finisher' attack animation. Untested: It may be possible that this only applies when equipping Swords or Spears. Dragoons are one of the two classes specialized in Spears, which gives them three excellent weapon options by the late-game: the Zephyr, Longicolnis and Brionac (while weaker, has a chance of Instant Death on hit); this also makes them a prime candidate for Clotho, along with the Valkyrie and Hawkman. With swords they get even more options, like the Oracion and the potentially game-breaking Snapdragons; as for the Atropos skill, they're great candidates, but it may be better given to a Swordmaster or Knight. Their only real downsides, besides terrible magic potential, are their low AGI growths, and requirements so high they're likely to become available as late as Chapter 3 (Winter) unless the player grinds constantly. It's advised to have at least or two Dragoons in the team, both for their tankyness and overall better performance compared to the Knight, and for their dragon-killing skills. This is also one of the recommended classes for Alphonse Loeher. Statistics ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' Notable Dragoons ''Ogre Battle: March of the Black Queen'' * Slust - A fun-loving holy warrior, and one of the Three Knights that fought on the side of humanity during the Ogre Battle. He was ensorcelled by Rashidi serve the Sacred Xytegenian Empire. The Xenobian Rebellion may be able to save and recruit him under the right conditions. * Fenril - A compassionate holy warrior, and one of the Three Knights that fought on the side of humanity during the Ogre Battle. She was ensorcelled by Rashidi serve the Sacred Xytegenian Empire. The Xenobian Rebellion may be able to save and recruit her under the right conditions. * Fogel - A repentant holy warrior, one of the Three Knights that fought on the side of humanity during the Ogre Battle. He was ensorcelled by Rashidi serve the Sacred Xytegenian Empire. The Xenobian Rebellion may be able to save and recruit him under the right conditions. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' * Jeunan Avertif - Former captain of the Wyrmknights of Galgastan. He turned his back on the Hierophant and was captured and imprisoned in Brigantys Castle for it. Denam may be able to recruit him after capturing the castle (Chapter 2L). Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Classes Category:The Knight of Lodis - Classes Category:Male Classes Category:Special Classes